Bob Sinclar
A taxi in Tel Aviv, a restaurant by the sea in Madagascar, a coach station in Bombay, a new-age bar on Venice Beach, a club in Paris, New York or Ibiza... one tune rings out from them all: Love Generation, played over and over, tirelessly. It was with this incredibly catchy tune that Bob Sinclar had one of the biggest hits of 2005, proving - if there was any doubt - his talent for making great music with no boundaries of age or race. Chris has been putting his numerous skills to use in a variety of domains for fifteen years now; as a DJ, founder and manager of the Yellow label, popular remixer and sought-after producer, the music he releases under the Bob Sinclar moniker is more than just shallow house fluff destined only for the dancefloor. The idea behind Bob Sinclar is completely the opposite. His priorities are focused on bringing people together and encouraging them enjoy themselves. Ever since Chris created his doppelganger in 1997, the worldwide hits have just kept coming: Gym Tonic, My Only Love, Feel For You, The Beat Goes On, Kiss My Eyes... They've even become too numerous to count. However, rather than just being content to make people dance, Chris' upbringing in Paris, his love of hip-hop and his experiences spinning at Les Bains and Le Palace during the early years of house have inspired him to make music with hope and energy, music to be shared. He freely admits that any professional DJ should cherish these sorts of values, and yet it seems that much of the house being released in Europe seems to forget them. The vast majority of records have no aspirations beyond getting played in as many international clubs as possible. In this respect, Bob Sinclar has definitively set himself aside from his peers. Of course he can't deny his past of unashamedly hedonistic tracks such as Gym Tonic, a huge hit and one of the defining records of what became known as the French Touch. But in 1998 he deftly moved away from filtered house to a more ambitious music, refining his style with each new release. In 2000 came his album Champs-Élysées and a project with disco legend Cerrone that earned him a gold disc. Then his meeting with collaborators Lene Lovich and Alain Wisniak pushed him to take his music in a different, more adventurous direction, with intricate arrangements and an electro disco feel. A breakthrough came with the III album, an ambitious endeavour stuffed full of giant hits (The Beat Goes On, Nature Boy and Kiss My Eyes). And who could forget the Africanism project or the stellar production on Outro Lugar sung by Brazilian Salomé de Bahia. Then came the tidal wave of Love Generation, with 1.2 million singles sold in a few months, making it forever the hymn of an entire generation. Another two Bob Sinclar tracks from the Western Dream album – his fourth - were to go on to be hits around the globe: World, Hold On and Rock this Party. Although he's obviously prolific and talented, Chris is above all a passionate artist trying to push his own boundaries with every new record. As he readily admits, without a hint of false modesty, he always saw himself as someone who would create, following a certain American tradition of artists that make quality music aimed nonetheless at the masses, someone who is always looking to do the unexpected, surprising his fans and earning their admiration. With Love Generation and the Western Dream album, Bob Sinclar attained one of these principle objectives; making music that is both sophisticated and popular, house music that is equal parts glamour, pop and sexy. His sound was both warm and direct. And it made its mark on the era. At last, in what can only be described as a tour de force, the DJ had released a collection of melodic songs "for living". Catchy little songs to whilst or hum, songs that stayed with you, calmed you or took you to another place, whether you were on a dancefloor or in your living room, sat in the car or hooked up to your iPod. Pop music, no more no less, in the noblest sense of the term. After such an epic 'odyssey', you'd be excused for thinking that Bob Sinclar would be ready to take a break, but you'd be wrong. His passion and drive still feed his desire for new projects to move people. Before starting the adventure of a new album, and before setting off on a worldwide club tour this Summer, Sinclar has decided to offer a gift to his fans: Soundz of Freedom, a lavish mixed compilation, dripping with new tracks, massive hits and extra special bonuses. This release isn't a break or the end of a chapter. Nor is it a simple list of the steps that led him to where he is now. Chris doesn't like dwelling on the past. When he does, it's only so he can get back in touch with the music that he has loved since the start, since the late eighties when he was still known as Chris The French Kiss. Soundz of Freedom has fourteen tracks and unreleased remixes produced with Gary Pine, Steve Edwards Dollarman and Cutee B., plus unreleased remixes by Mousse T, Jamie Lewis, Axwell, Guy Schreiner and Erik Kupper. For each track, Sinclar personally contacted the remixers and chose the person whose sound he thought would be most in tune, giving each song a new twist. The result? Every track overflows with an amazing energy. Mixed skilfully together by Bob Sinclar, one listen is enough to convince you that this is an irresistible selection of amazing positive vibes. To make this release even more luxurious and complete, Sinclar has also included a film of the mammoth 2006 tour which took him across the USA, Australia and China (to name a few), plus his best videos including those from the Western Dream album and the new video for Sound of Freedom, the first single from the project (accompanied by a making of documentary filmed in Jamaica). Soundz of Freedom is a perfect summing up of the Sinclar sound, a testament to the talent of a DJ who became a popular artist. This mix is the musical passport of a music lover who attempts to quench his thirst for sharing, for love, for pleasure and for hope with every release. Releases Sets Upcoming/Unreleased Tracks Category:DJs Category:Producers Category:French Producer Category:French DJ